Mondo
'Mondo ' is a character in the first three installments of the Battle Arena Toshinden series. He is a ninja warrior spy from a feared yet revered Japanese warrior clan. Story Mondo had entered the first Toshindaibukai in order to collect information about the Himitsu Kessha for his unkown client. Even though he was defeated during the tournament, he had gathered enough information on them. Just as his client was about to attack the Himitsu Kessha, Mondo received an invitation to the second Battle Arena Toshinden. As a way to retaliate, his client tried to hold Mondo back, telling him to discard the invitation. Mondo ignored the restraint and headed for the tournament without the consent of his client. Although he lost, the Himitsu Kessha fell right after the conclusion of the second Toshindabukai. Unknown to Mondo however, he had been selected by Abel to be a blood sacrifice for Agon Teos: a dark fighting god. When he learned of this, Mondo entered into the third tournament and killed Toujin, one of the Soshiki's assassins. Ten years later after the fall of the Soshiki, Eiji Shinjo became the head of the Gerard Foundation and when he learned about the power of the 4 Sacred Arms, he decided to find Mondo, since he carried the spear of Seiryu. Mondo was also targeted by an evil Chinese magician named Genma, who also sought the power of the 4 Sacred Arms. During an unknown past battle, Mondo was gravely injured and could barely aid himself in his own predicament, but within time, Mondo would get some unexpected help in the form of a young fisherman named Fen Barefoot and his grandfather. During his recovery, Mondo had showed his gratitude towards Fen by teaching him a couple of his spear moves and techniques. After regaining his strength, Mondo would bid farewell to his two new friends and leave Fen and his grandfather in his own accord, not knowing that Genma was following his path in secrecy and that it would lead to the death of Fen's grandfather, which prompted Fen himself to enter into the fourth tournament so that he could attempt to defeat Genma and avenge his grandfather's death. It is assumed that Eiji got to Mondo first, since Eos (one of Eiji's fighters) fought with his spear in the fourth Toshindabukai. Game Endings ''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' The descendant of a warrior family, the only time Mondo can express himself is in battle. His face a blank, he threw himself into combat, heeding nothing but the call of destiny. Victory in the Toshinden Battle Arena is sweeter to this fighting machine than success in any of his previous battles.﻿ ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Mondo staked the honor of his family and its very survival on this fight. Despite his skill and tremendous strength the battle was not easy. He managed to defeat the Organization and scatter its followers, but the things he had lost could never be replaced. Once again, Mondo must return to his life as a spy, wrapping himself in the cloak of darkness. Wherever trouble arises, he and his clan are sure to be close by, slipping silently in the shadows. Voice Actors *Yukimasa Kishino (Japanese) *Tony Chapin (games) (Toshinden Remix) (English) *Kim Carrell (OVA) (English) Gallery mondo.jpg mondo2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters